Soarin through life
by longhornfan22
Summary: he wiped his brow and put the last finishing touches on the two one a stallion pegasus other a mare also a pegasus he mixed up a couple things i hope they dont mind though he rose the 2 tables up and it rose and 2 lightning bolts struck the table Its alv


i walked through the mountains and cringed at the open and quite infected it was a deep laseration to my still pony hoof i was in a accident, i dont remember, what happened all i remember was being hit in the back of the head then waking up from time to time then nothing, it was really weird, i just know that with every emotion it changes color in my mechanical i looked at my reflection half robot half pony i have to thank doctor whooves he did all he can for all he had, i heard something behind me i turned and saw a yellow pegasus leading ducks to the river i was near

"come on little ones this way please" she said sweetly i got up but i crunched the leaves under my mechanical hoof

"oh...oh my um im sorry" i said quitly i bent my head down i was not good with talking i was really shy or was i i cant remember

"n..no its my fault i should of been wa..." she glanced down at the gleaming stainless steel chest plate and half helmet that covered my face

"i was in an accident along with others like me"

i grabbed my head at the rushing memory back i was strapped to a table and was tightened "oh good your hear"

i heard through up stairs

"rainbow dash" i wispered

"HELP! ME! SHE IS KILLING ME!"

the pegasus pony looked at me weird at my sudden change in color my face went pale my eye went to green i turned around to empty my stomach

"oh oh my are you all right"

"it hurts to remember" i said cringing at the memory

"tell me about it"

"to gross and wicked i couldnt but do you remember a rainbow dash and what happened to her"

her expression changed to anger

"DONT SAY HER NAME" 

"oh im sorry" i said hiding behingd a near by bush

"im sorry she was a good friend of mine"

"was?"

"it was a summer day and pinkie pie went crazy nuts"

"oh i see"

she looked into my face i had blue eye and the protective goggle that was starting to burn

"ow ow ow get it off"

i said rubbing my face

she calmed me down and took off the eye my wound could breath

"oh thank you so much"

she looked closly at the right eye that was protected

"why is one eye blue and one pink"

gulped i sighed and proceded to get out of the metal suit

"oh... oh ... my...God"

i looked at the ground nerviously

"whats my name"

"you mean you dont remember"

"no not really i remember what happened before that"

"you're name was soarin, you were apart of a flight team the wonderbolts performing tricks and such"

"really?"

"yes and also i heard that rainbow dash slept with a soarin doll" the easy talking mare giggled and said "oopps" then she got sad again

i put on the stuff back on

"when doctor whooves was fixing those whose bodies could be fixed which was only me and a mare who i cant remember her name, and i think that he got mixed up on eyes="

i put all my weight painfully on my hurt leg and winced in pain my eye changed to a deep red almost blood color i winced and fell backwards hitting my head my memory then remembered who i was and who i acted like

"soarin, you ok"

"applepie,wheres that pony that sold me it"

"applejack?"

i opened my wing and mechanical wing and waited for the engine to start up and i flew streight up

"to applejacks" i yelled and drated forward

i was above the apple orchard i was lousing alitude i looked down at the fuel gauge and it was on 'E' and i plumited to the earth at bone cruntching speed

i screamed and closed my eyes well it was a good life i said glumly in my mind

i landed into a crate with the person id been looking for carrying it

"WHAT THEY HAY WAS THAT!" she shouted going up a couple inches when i landed into the apples she looked up in the sky and saw something she hadnt seen in 8 months a rainbow...

"no no its not true she died and so did pinkie"

then the rainbow came down quick and landed in the piles of carts by the celller

i was still unconcisous

she walked forward to see the pony rise up slowly it sounded like rainbow dash

"stupid wind!" the pony screamed as she gripped her back and popped it a couple times

"rainbow..." applejack said cautiously

"yeah i mean,i think,who in the hay are you?"

"you dont remember me?"

"no" dash shook her head and her half rainbow mane shaking with it, it was very damaged like a static thing oh yeah applejack said in her mind and looked at rainbows hooves she could still see a red dot on the normal side nothing on the metal side

when out of no where a grey horse with messed up eyes crashed into rainbow sending her back hooves to the back of dashes head accidentily

just like that memory came back all the bad memories and her death

"soarin..."

"what was that"

"he died right next to me when i woke up he told me something i wont forget he said i love you"

"woah that is weird"

"how is that weird" and the two continued to bicker back and forth

i got up out of the apple cart and fell to the ground makign a loud thud making both of them to turn around

"oh hey applejack got any of those pies and can i buy one"

"sure why and she blabbed on" i wasnt paying attention my focus was on dash

she flipped an apple through the air and ate it hole and spit out the core

"that'll be 8 bits please"

"i dont have any money ive been dead for 8 months"

she smiled and gave me the pie and i ate it the way i did at the gala

"thanks that was delious i got to go see spitfire now"

i showed up to the late night practice feild i saw 3 ponies leading dash came up beside me

"they replaced me?" i said my eye turning blue my ears shot down i started tearing up

"yes i was going to tell you but i guess i was late"

"HEY"

spitfire turned her head and yelled mean things to us

"hey man you ok"

"im not apart of the wonderbolts no more am i?"

"it doesnt look like it im sorry"

"hey twilight what you reading?" applejack said after walking into the library

"its a letter from princess celstia"

_my dearest student _

_twilight sparkle i've been hearing there are 2 ponies who survived the cupcake killer i would like to meet them _

_and the gala is coming up and well please give it another try please my student and um ill explain more to you when we meet at the gala_

_princess celestia and 7 tickets came up_

"round up the two she talking about"

applejack looked around she couldnt find them anywhere she hid behind a rock and peeked over the side

"oh hey applejack whats up"

"its a hotsprings come join in on the fun" i said smirking and going underwater and it went silent before i stood up making dash go in the air i bucked her into the air she made a huge splash

"not funny you scared me"

i rose from the water and then flew up into the air and did a fun trick then fell on my head and my helmet fell off

"ow that hurt"

she stared at me my vision in my fake eye was regain i could see a mirror image of me

she took hers off and i saw her

"did he mix up our eyes?"

"i dont know but this is making me dizzy" i said putting mine back on it was true dash had my blue eye and i had her pink eye

"me to"

"oh yeah you guys coem with me i promised twilight id come get you"

we blasted to the tree i flew through the window and crashed into the stairwell

"he needs to make it easier to fly with these things" said moving the mechanical wing

"i know right, what you need twilight"

"we're going to give the gala another try"

dash took a couple steps back her eye turned a greyish color

"what if they make fun of me...i mean us" she said turning to me

"they wont if they do ill shove this" i said picking up my metal hoof

"somewhere where the sun dont shine" that made dash giggle her eye went to purple i hadnt had that color i knew must of them knew what green was, and grey was worryness but what was purple

"i um i think you looked pretty cute in your dress dash" i said smiling a big toothy smile

my eye changed and one side was clear other was purple

"ok you ,she need pointed to me, i need your measurements for a tux"

"ok" i said

i walked down town and ponies looking at me weird

"hey can you stop a minute i gotta get soemthing" i said going to a dark alleyway

a darker pony was beside the dumpster he had on a trench coat

"What you need, my man" he said smiling a gold tooth in his front tooth

"i need a pack of marbol red cigarette filterd"

he dug in his pockets and got out a pack of 12 cartens

"80 bits"

"80! shit just one of em' cost 8 in the store"

"take it or laeve it buddy"

i sighed in defeat and gave him 80 bits it was to be a present i saved up for dash but i was to nervious to talk to her

i put one in my mouth and lit it and puffed and my eye went blank it was nuetral relaxed

i headed out of the alley cigarette still in my mouth

"dont you know those are bad for you"

"dash started me on them"

"she smokes?"

"oh yeah you didnt know, why do you think i got a case of em' 6 for me 6 for her"

"oh i see"

i stood on the platform

"this gonna take long"

"no it just might be quick"

4 hours later and a pack later

"are you done yet"

"not yet, be patient this takes time"

i hummed a song and whisperd it

"oh are you writing a song mr soarin"

"yeah well it was for dashes birthday"

"it is in a month and a half you know" i said she smirked at my eye going purple and my regualr cheek turning a pink color

"you like her dont you"

"what! no way i would never" i turned away from her

"yeah mabey a little"

"then you should ask her to dance"

my ears went down and my color then went to blue

"i only danced once"

"where at"

"my parents wedding"

"how quaint"

"no theres more to it we were having a good ol time then the limo driver got a little to drunk and ran the limo into a tree killing my parents instantly"

i tok out a picture from the denim jacket that covered my bakc and most of my chest peice i fumbled with pictures and 4 popped out that sholdnt have i grabbed the one of my parents and then looked at the picture of the small pony sleeping on my chest me asleep with it, and a picture of me and spitfire kissing

i sighed and tears poured out of my eyes

"you had a kid"

"had, we gave it up for our fame looking at it now it was the dumbest thing ive ever done in my life"

"then why'd you do it"

"we were both flying and barely saw each other she was mad at me for getting her nocked up and that she couldnt fly so i stayed away then watched the birth it was wonderful bundle of joy to my chest and fell asleep and she grabbed the cameara"

"and thats how she got this picture" i said holding it up and letting her see it i looked exhausted but still smiling in the picture she looked like me

"now hold on i thought you had a baby with spitfire"

"i did she just has purple hair cause you mix yellow with blue you get purple isnt" i turned my head confused and shrugged

she stared at the picture and got it really close to her face

"whatcha staring at"

"her eyes what color were her eyes"

"they were same as rainbows a little darker though"

"...scootaloo..."

"who"

just then i heard three laughing giggling and sprinting towards rarity jumping towards her

"haha no i think fluttershy can hold her breath longer than rainbow dash" applebloom said proud of her answer

"NO Way rainbow dash is better and..." she paused and looked at me

"hey" i said waving a metal hoof

she made a grab for the helmet and got it

"my face was'nt to bad just covered in scars and mixed up in diffrent colors"

"hey!" i shouted my voice echoing my annyoyence was gaining and my eyes turned yellow

"im sorry i was just curious that's all i didnt mean too" she said cowering into a ball i rose from all fours to 2

"no no no dont please dont" she said quivering getting away from me i raised my hoofes to pick her up and comfort her

"NO NO DADDY IM SORRY PLEASE DONT BEAT ME"

"beat..." i said saoftly my eye turning blue

"scootaloo what happened to you're parents"

"they are still alive i hate them though"

"i know you do i need you to do me a favor"

"whats that mister"

"you come with me to get my leg looked at and we cna hang out like buddies sound good"

"ok sir you are good to go now all you have to do is give a blood test and such"

"can i do it with him" scootaloo blurted out

"oh sure sweetie"

i pulled the nurse into the hall making sure the door shut behind me

"i need you to run a fernity test on us me and that girl in there"

"it will be a couple days untill the test results are mailed to you"

i wrote down the adress of the cloud house i would be staying in

"you live with rainbow dash?"

"no just giving a place to stay till i get back on my 4 hoofes again"

"oh i see well good luck and stay off that foot"

"i will"

"i flew through town scootaloo holding onto my hoofes saying it willl get her going faster

"so how did it go with soarin"

"i heard my name and i looked around like someone was near me"

i stopped near the well on the east side of town and stared into and took off my helmet

i had diffrent colored ears one a light blue and one a darker

"oh hello"

dashes head turned side to side

"darling what in the world are you doing"

"did i just hear soarin"

"dash id hate to do this to you but please take off the helmet

she did rarity handed her a mirrior

dash through the mirror down and turned her back on rarity

"what wrong, rainbow arnt you happy to be alive"

"look at me!" she screamed in rarity's face

"im a monster who would date me huh who?" she said sitting on her haunches and crying silently rarity put her hand on her friend's shoulder

"does that mean he could hear me lay out all i had on my mind" she gulped

"yes.." i said

"can you hear me"

"yes and let me tell you something i look like you do anyone want to make fun of you they can talk to me, and deal with me"

"thanks that means alot" she said wiping the tear from her eye and mine

"hey you want to be my date at the gala?"

there was fangirl scream then a very excited

"yes!"

**"**cool" i said

i got ready for the gala no one knew this but it was dashes birthday today i hadnt heard anyone say happy birthday or nothing

i shined everything and polished my armor

"ok i think im ready, i said getting into the suit i was hopping on one hoofes trying to get it on i fell backwards into dashes bedroom"

"AAHHHH GET OUT"

"im sorry" i said putting my suit on

she continued to put the dress on

"well um thanks"

we heard the door bell

"Mail" a mail mare said giving me a letter and i tossed dashes stuff on the bar island i went out on the patio and lit a cigarette and opened it

"hey hun what you doing?"

i stared at the letter blankly reading the one line that went back and forth in my head

"_Dear, soarin we are proud to say you're a dad she is you're daughter..."_

"oh my God this is awesome you have a fill whats her name"

"scootaloo" i said puffing my cigarette

i walked into the gala everyone looked at me a rich pony reared its head back in reation to us like we were a turd on a hot day

"what nerve" i heard the mare say

"bitch"

"calm down watch your mouth"

"im trying there just pissing me off" i said through my clenched jaw

"dash i forgot to say this happy bir-"

"DASH, oh my you look pretty now dont you"

i shot a irritated glare to applejack

"oh right sorry if i inturupted you soarin"

"as i was saying happy bir"

"ALRIGHT TIME TO DANCE EVERYONE"

"apple shit" i muttered under my breath

i made my way to get my guitar i hid behind the stage

"hello ponies welcome and here is soarin with a song dedicated to a very close ponie to his heart"

they all cheered and whistled

"now most of you know me from wonderbolts and stuff like that and this song is for spit fire who thought i never would get in"

i started playing i smiled my big tooth smile they all laughed and cheered

"_yeah i was always the crazy one who broke into the stadium"_

_"and i wrote your number on 50 yard line"_

_"you were always the perfect one and the valdictolerian"_

_"so under your number i wrote 'call for a good time"_

_"and i only wanted to get your attention"_

_"but you over looked me some how"_

i finished the song i noticed spitfire get booed out of the building

"ok now for my daughter, i gave up to adoption awhile back scootaloo i knwo you're here"

i heard a light screa and then shouting from a stumbling drunk beside her he held her rist tight in his hoof

"HEY LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER"

"DADDY" she said before being cut off and hit by the stumbling stallion he peered around and sobered up fast he noticed a seething half pony half robot eye red fully of rage

i jumped off the stage and tackled him and beated him to a plup my suit in taters and ripped

"GET off of him" big mach yelled as he held me back i jumped up and bucked the drunk in the chest sending him flying off into a table sending the punch all over rainbow dash

i hugged scootaloo

"your really?" she asked

"yes how you doing" i said caressing the visible bruise

"it hurts"

i got back on stage

"sorry bout' that he pissed me off" i said into the mike

dash had went to take the dress off and sat in the front row

i had changed into a cowboy get up boots and cowboy hat

"howdy now can you please follow me with the light just right down here" i said walking to where dash was

"our love is unconditional we knew it from the start"

after i got done i noticed everypony had tears in there eyes even big machintosh

"now as for my baby girl come hun"

i opened my arms she ran into them almost knocking me off stage

"i never once back down from a punch id take it squere on the chin"

"i found out fast the bullies just laugh"

"you got too stand up too him,so i didnt cry when i got a black eye as bad as it hurt i just grinned"

"whn tough little boys, i grabbed scootaloo put my hoof around her, grow up to be dads they turn into big babies again"

"scared me to death when you take your first steps, id fall every-time you fell down"

"your first day at school i cried like a fool, and followed you school bus to town"

"well i didnt cry when old yeller died at least not in front of my friends"

"but when tough little boys grow up to be dads they turn into big babies again"

"well im a grown man, but as strong as i am, sometimes it's hard to believe"

"how one little girl with little blonde curls can totaly terrify me"

"if you were to ask my wife would just laugh say i know all about men how tough little boys turns into a big babbies again"

"well i know someday ill give you away"

"im going to stand there and smile, but when get home and im all alone i think ill sit in your room for a while"

"well i didnt cry when old yeller died at least not in front of my friends"

"but when tough little boys grow up to be dads they turn into big babbies again"

"when tough little boys grow up to be dads they turn into big babies again"

i kissed scootaloo on the forhead she hugged me tight

**well been working on this the hole weekend and today hope it does good reviews no the story isnt over so dont ask (not trying to be harsh)**

**DISCLAIMER(dont you love these) I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MIAGIC AND THE SONGS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS SO YEAH **

**"TOUGH LITTLE BOYS" GARRY ALAN**

**"I CROSS MY HEART" GEORGE STRAIT **

**"HOW'D YOU LIKE ME NOW"**


End file.
